


Wisteria's Backstory

by the_smol_reader



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_smol_reader/pseuds/the_smol_reader
Summary: This is just the backstories about my DND characters.





	Wisteria's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Wisteria's backstory is the first backstory.

** Journal Entry day 1 **

Mother, I’ve started a journal. This journal is going to be all of my adventures and things that I cannot tell you since you are no longer part of this world. I am currently sitting in a room on a ship heading to somewhere new. I’m going to try to find my father. I know I shouldn’t look for him, but I need to know more about him. All I know of him from what you told me is his name Renn and that he’s an Elf. But I miss you Mother. Your ghost friend that had been following you around my whole life is now following me. She’s very nice company. We play charades a lot. I know that she used to be a sailor that smuggled a lot of illegal things. She’s nice to talk to when I’m alone. She’s currently reading over my shoulder as I write this. Anyways, I hope you’re doing well mother and watching over me as I make this journey to a new land. I don’t know if you knew this or not, but the ghost name is Knightly. Interesting name for a smuggler.

** Journal Entry day 2 **

Mother I’ve made it to a new land. It’s called Miche. It took three days to get here. I helped out a lot on the ship, met some pretty interesting characters of all different races. I met a lavender Tiefling with short black hair and green eyes. She had horns that curled like the mountain goat. Her name was Merda and she wore monks clothes. She was telling me some stories about all the things that she had done and taught me how to meditate to calm my mind whenever I wasn’t able to sleep. She was very kind. I also had met an Orc by the name of Grog. He wasn’t very talkative, but he hung around Merda and I. Then there were these three group of men that weren’t very nice. One was an Ogre that had several scars on his arms and face, one goblin that snarled at everyone besides it’s companions, and then their leader who was a halfling with a long beard that was brown and grey and was also bald. I stayed away from them, but Grog protected us.

** Journal Entry day 3 **

Mother I had learned how to fight! I met another half-elf like me. His name is Wicker and he taught me how to fight by using wooden swords that we stole. Yes, I know you told me not to steal things, but I didn’t get caught. Besides, if you didn’t want me to steal in the first place you should’ve taught me better. I’ve also learned that in this world it’s killed or be killed. So I chose to survive. Anyways, I also learned how to fight hand to hand as well. Merda, Grog, and I are staying in a tavern inn from the port we came in. Obviously we aren’t staying for free, we have to work for our stay. I’m working as one of the barmaids taking people’s orders for food and drink (and also pickpocketing them for their coin), Merda is helping the tavern inn keeper’s wife cook in the kitchen, and Grog is basically making sure there’s no one overstaying their welcome and breaking up any fights that happens within the tavern. I nearly forgot to tell you more about Wicker. He’s a shop keeper next door to the tavern inn. He sells a bunch of potions, salves, books, and a bunch of other things. He’s really nice and he said he has room for Merda, Grog, and I to say in.

** Journal Entry day 4 **

Mother I am very horrible at writing in this journal to you. It has been a whole six months since I’d last written in this. My little group that I had started off with had grown. Here’s a list of the people in this little group of misfits:

Merda: the Tiefling monk.

Grog: the Orc barbarian

Wicker: A half-elf warlock

Josephine: a druid elf

Freya: the gnome bard

What a group we have. You already know the first three. How I met Josephine and Freya is that they came into the tavern. I asked if they were just passing through or they are from here, they said that they’re passing through and have no real place in mind. I no longer work at the tavern, but I do work at Wicker’s shop of Healing and Oddities. His shop name is called ‘Healer Oddities’. It’s a unique name.

** Journal Entry day 5 **

Mother, it’s been a three months since the last time I wrote to you. Wicker and I are now seeing one another romantically. I found out since the both of us are half elf, we can actually have kids. If you were here you would meet your grandchildren (whenever we decided to have them). Anyways, I had met one of my siblings. She is younger than me, but her name is Enna Silaqui. She said that our father’s last name is Silaqui. Enna is a travelling Artisan selling little knick knacks. She also tells me there’s a total of six siblings (seven including myself). Three of them actually live together in a town called Theda in a land called Aldwin. Enna and the other siblings know one another. Apparently I’m the middle child out of the seven of us. There’s two older ones, me, then four younger siblings. I’m thinking on going to Aldwin to meet the others. I’m still in shock that I have siblings! I remember long ago when you were alive that I wanted siblings, but every single time I brought it up you were always so sad. Anyways, I’ll keep you updated whenever I write in this journal again.

** Journal Entry day 6  **

Mother, Another three months have gone by since last meeting Enna. Wicker, the others, and I all have agreed that we want to go on an adventure. We want to discover what else is out there. I told Wicker that I want to meet my other siblings and he supports my decision on wanting to meet them. Before Enna had left I had written a letter addressed to them. Enna had said that she would ensure she deliver the letter to them. I’m nervous on meeting them, but it’s off to start a new journey. Wicker and I are packing somethings to take along with us for the journey. Luckily Wicker has an apprentice to take care of the shop while we’re gone. I don’t know where this journey is going to take all of us, but I know for sure we all have one another’s back if we run into any trouble.

** Journal Entry day 7 **

Mother it’s been five months since the last entry and a lot has happened in that time. Wicker, the others, and I are currently in Theda with my siblings (I’ll tell you more about them in a bit). After the last journal entry we had asked the sailors passing through if they were heading to Aldwin, but unfortunately every person we asked wasn’t heading there. So our adventure to Aldwin took a while. We decided to wait a little longer and fortunately we met a couple of sailors that were heading to Aldwin. We “convinced” the sailors to let aboard and off we went to Aldwin. It took us four days to get to Aldwin and we eventually made it. Throughout the voyage I had started feeling a little nauseous and threw up a couple of times on the side of the ship. Wicker was worried the whole time and so when we made it to the port city in Aldwin Wicker had insisted that I saw a physician. Once we saw a physician, he had confirmed that I was a month pregnant. Wicker and I were in shock. We were going to be parents. We didn’t tell the others because it was a little early. We kept it a secret. Once I was showing three months later, the others were questioning on whether I was gaining weight or if there was something else going on.

We eventually told them and they were enthusiastic to us being parents and them being uncles and aunties. Ever since then everyone has been taking care of me, treating me like I’m fragile. It’s sweet and annoying at the same time. I am scared though. I wonder how I will be as a mother. Were you also scared when you found out that you were pregnant with me? Oh how I wish you were here with me mother so you could help me with your grandchild.

** Journal entry day 8 **

Mother, it’s been a year since the last time I’d written in this journal. Wicker and I had a beautiful baby boy. We named him Wren. He’s so handsome and I absolutely love him to death. He has a beautiful head of black hair like his father and grey eyes like me. Everyone is absolutely smitten with him. He’s currently with Wicker taking a nap. I remember I was supposed to tell you about my siblings in the previous entry and I didn’t. I’m sorry about that. Well to tell you about my siblings. According to them there’s a total of seven (that’s including myself). I have two older sisters and four younger siblings. I already told you that I met one of them, Enna. She was the Artisan. She was tall, has short ash blonde hair, and brown eyes. The oldest is Bethrynna and second oldest is Mialee. Bethrynna has long, dark brown hair with grey eyes and is really tall around six foot. Mialee is shorter than me at five feet even with long, wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Bethrynna had taken Mialee in after she fell onto hard times. Laucian (he rather be called Lou) is my younger brother, who according to Bethrynna is an exact copy of our father with short dark brown hair and has two different colour eyes; one grey and the other blue. Ivellios (He rather be called Eli) is my other younger brother who apparently is five foot ten with black hair and blue eyes. Eli is a priest that lives in Talga. The last sibling is Baelitae (known as Elite). She lives in Nethar with Enna and our father. She’s also a wanted person because she stole from the wealthy and nobility in order to help those in need. Bethrynna said that basically all of us come from different mothers, but I’m the only one who comes from a human mother. Bethrynna, Mialee, and Lou come from the same mother, Eli’s mother is part of court, Elite is from nobility, and Enna’s mother is wealthy. I haven’t met Eli and Elite yet, but hopefully one day I will.

** Journal entry day 9 **

Mother it’s been thirty years since I’d last written. Wren is now in his thirties and has his own family. He has two beautiful girls named Willow and Lilianne. The old group that Wicker and I were with are alive and well, all of us currently living in Theda in our own place near my siblings. The group and I are now “Monster Hunters” since we protect the town from the monsters that threaten. Other towns started to hear about our work and enlist our help. At this current moment we’re just trying to stock up our supplies before we have to head out again to the next town that needs help dealing with monsters.


End file.
